kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Scratchpad
Lamb and Wolf Character *"Lamb" is an innocent and kind-hearted person that puts others in front of himselves. Wolf on on the other hand is a somewhat impulsive, aggressive, and at times hot-headed person. "Wolf" is a ghost of a dead demigod who shares (more like possess) the body of "lamb". World Travel/Photographer Character (Child of Astraeus ?) *At the age of 15, _____ was diagnosed with ___________ (insert chronic disease that requires suitable organ donor). Due to the rarity of his blood type, it was extremely difficult to find a match. The doctors said that his chances were slim and that he was expected to not live for more than _______ (insert timespan). *However, miraculously, a match was found for _______. The surgery was successful and the road to recovery was tough but plausible. *Determined and ambitious, ______ was able to make a smooth recovery. *He felt that he was given another chance and it was through his fall did he realize that he had a lot that he wishes to do and accomplish. *WIP *______ now spends his time traveling the world and pursuing his dream of being a photographer and videomaker. *______ (godparent) was proud of his son so he gifted ______ with a special Nikon D810 Pro DSLR camera. **The camera comes equipped with two batteries, one used for regular photography and one used for the camera's special ability. **Saved on the camera are individual pictures of different major cities around the world. Using those photos, ______ can teleport himself to the cities. **However, each use drains the battery of the camera entirely. Also, the camera's special ability cannot be used in combat. **The camera regenerates its battery over time (depending on the distance of the destination from the original location), but cannot be charged with any other methods. **The camera has its regular capability and can be used as it was originally intended. Shadowrun-esque Character (Child of Nike/Hephaestus/Hecate ?) *If the character is more focused towards being a "decker" or "rigger", he will be a child of Hephaestus. **He will focus on utilize a close-combat drone to fight in combat. *If the character is more focused towards being a physical mage, he will be a child of Hecate. **He will focus on using his 9 month power in order to empower his unarmed combat (using a spell to surround his hands with fire, etc.) with various effects. *Otherwise, he will be a child of Nike. *The character was raised in the slums of _______ (insert American city). He became a criminal mercenary that is hired by mega-corportations, rich people, or crime syndicates to do their dirty work. *He works under a fixer, _________, the triad boss of the Blood Lotus. _________ is a child of Hybris; the Blood Lotus Triad consists of criminal demigods who use their supernatural abilities to their advantage. *He was teamed up with a "shaman" (child of Hecate), and a "Street Samurai" (child of Ares). *He is involved with jobs of hacking into mega corporation servers and infiltrating their headquarters. Category:Character Planning Category:New Character Planning